JP 2010-111012 A discloses an apparatus for taking out a molded product. The apparatus includes a pickup head (attachment) driven by a drive source to take out a molded product from a molding device, a table to which a vibration component of the pickup head is input, and control means for controlling the moving speed of the pickup head to suppress a displacement vibration of the pickup head by driving a servo motor (drive source) by feedforward control using the table, thereby suppressing the vibration of the pickup head.
JP 2004-223798 A discloses a vibration suppressing system for an apparatus for taking out a molded product. The apparatus is operable to control the movement of a chuck (attachment) for holding a molded product between predetermined positions to take out the molded product from a resin molding device. At least one of the chuck and a mover for moving the chuck is provided with a dynamic vibration absorbing device operable to generate vibration for negating the residual vibration of the mover when the movement of the chuck is stopped. The dynamic vibration absorbing device allows the vibration of a fluid sealed in a container such that the fluid can flow therein, and vibrates the fluid and converges the vibration at an attenuation rate according to the viscosity of the fluid.